Change
by ananyabanerjee31
Summary: A lot has changed in their lives. Ragnarok destroyed their home, and Earth feels like a strange place to call home. Sif is trying hard to along with everything, and everything just seems to get even more complicated when she finds herself getting closer to the God of Mischief.


**Set post Infinity War part two. Everyone who died in the first movie comes back to life, except Heimdall.**

Just another day in paradise, Loki rolled his eyes. He sat on his chair staring blankly at the wall before him. There was nothing to hold his interest, and he prayed for a bit of entertainment. Little did he know that he was going to get so much more than that.

In about thirty seconds, Loki heard a loud crash, and Thor's loud shriek. He ran out of his room, and looked at the scene before him.

"Brother look who it is." Thor exclaimed.

"Who-" Loki walked around Thor to look at the person before him.

It was the last person he expected to see. Any other time he would have been happy or even indifferent, but today it was a rude shock. Lady Sif stood before him wearing her fiercest expression, and Loki knew he was in trouble.

"It is so good to see you Sif. A familiar face in so long!" Thor smiled.

But Sif didn't pay attention to him. In one swift motion she was before Loki with her sword at his neck.

"You welcome me with your affection as always." Loki smirked.

"Shut up Loki." Sif shouted. "One word and your head shall be cut off from your body."

Loki held her gaze. He knew that she would behead him without hesitation if she chooses.

"Sif, please." Thor pleaded. "He is a changed man. Besides, there is a chance you'll find him alive even after you kill him. He always comes back."

Sif lowered her sword. Loki smiled and was about to come up with a mischievous jibe, when he looked into her eyes. He was used to her threats but today her eyes betrayed her emotions, and he knew she was in pain, though she was trying her best to hide it.

"What did he do anyway?" Thor asked.

"What did he do??" Sif shouted. "Did you even realise that I was missing from Asgard during ragnarok?"

"Yes but I was a bit preoccupied to give it any thought." Thor said.

"It was because of him. I came to know that he was disguised as Odin, so he banished me to an unknown realm."

"Brother…" Thor looked at Loki disapprovingly. Loki shrugged and gave a half smile to Sif and Thor. The whole situation was making him uncomfortable. It wouldn't have if Sif weren't looking so vulnerable.

"Sif, I'm dearly sorry on my brother's part and I assure you he has become a better man." Thor said.

Loki was grateful to Thor but a bit confused too. Did 'better man' mean he'd have to do the right thing always? It was tiring.

"Thor.." He voice broke. "I lost him. I lost my brother and I couldn't do anything to save him. I didn't even know until…" Her voice broke but she refused to shed any tears. "If I would've been there, I could've done something."

Thor held her shoulders. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not. I'm blaming him." Sif glared at Loki.

"I lost Heimdall too, my best friend, but he died a brave death. I'm sure he will be walking the gates of Valhalla with the allfather." Thor said. "Sif, you couldn't have stopped Thanos. He was too powerful. Even I couldn't. But you must not judge Loki too harshly. What he did was wrong, but if he wouldn't done that then I would've lost you too, and I've already lost too much. Please forgive him. I'm sure he will make it up to you someday."

Sif nodded. Watching the whole scene before him made Loki feel guilty. He never really got along with Heimdall, but he knew how hard it must have been for Sif to lose him.

Sif looked at him one last time before turning back to Thor. He explained to her how they defeated Thanos. Valkyrie had escaped with a few Asgardians from the ship, and now they were living on Earth.

"You have to meet all my friends, the Avengers. I'm sure you'll love them. They fought Thanos with me." Thor said.

"I would love to meet them Thor, but I would like to rest for a while. I'm exhausted. I travelled a few galaxies to get here." She again gave a stern glance to Loki.

"Fine but I have to meet Steve and Tony now. You make yourself comfortable. Loki would you show her to her room?"

Loki almost recoiled in horror. Had Thor no sense? He was leaving him with the goddess of war when all she wanted was to kill him. Thor winked at Loki as if to say 'you deserve this'. He then left.

Sif was again glaring at Loki. He decided to not waste any more time and lead her to her bedroom, which to his horror was the next one to his bedroom. That was the only bedroom free in the building.

"This is where I leave you Lady Sif."

Sif blocked his way. "Don't think I would forgive you as easily as your brother Loki."

"I'm well aware of that." Loki said. His voice softened. "Sif I'm dearly sorry for everything. I really am. I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

A single tear fell from her eyes and she rushed to wipe it. Loki knew she wasn't comfortable showing her emotions. But he didn't knew how to comfort her either. Thor should've been here.

"I never got to mourn him. He didn't even get a proper farewell." Sif wept. She couldn't stop herself now.

Loki was hesitant to even breathe. Slowly he took her hand in his.

"Sif.." He didn't even know what to say.

"What are we even doing here? This is not our home." Sif suddenly shouted. "I miss Asgard. I don't wanna be on stupid Midgard."

Loki smiled. "This is our home now Sif. I'm not too fond of being here too but sadly we don't have anywhere to go."

"Atleast you have your brother. I lost everything, my home, my family, my friends, everyone."

Loki stayed silent for a minute. "You have Thor."

Sif suddenly realised that he was holding her hands, and she pulled away. They had never shared such intimacy before.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay alone for a while."

Loki bowed slightly and left her room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
